My Real Other Half
by bexxxxz
Summary: Twilight. AH. A night out in the clubs leads Rosalie to find what she has really been looking for.


"Are you ready yet?" He shouts up the stairs.

"Gimme five more minutes!" I call back.

"Will you keep still?" Alice complains as she continues to fix the blue eye-shadow that is going to make my eyes 'just pop'. Or at least that is what she says.

"I'm sorry." I reply as I shift in my seat yet again. "I just don't want to keep him waiting much longer."

Alice can tell I'm getting restless now so quickly finishes what she calls 'her masterpiece'.

"And we're done!" She exclaims. "This is going to be such a good night."

I smile and nod in agreement. We're all going out for a night in London. I haven't been to the capital in weeks and I've been looking forward to this night for months. It's the first night in a long time we've managed to all get together. Seriously, I hate Alice's job. She's a make up artist to the rich and famous and I barely get to see her. But when I do, I definitely don't forget it. You couldn't forget Alice if you tried.

Straightening my dress out and running my hands once more through my hair I head back downstairs, Alice in front of me. She announces our arrival into the room with a 'we're ready boys!'. She's greeted with a grin from my brother, Jasper. Alice and him have been dating for the last five years. At first, I thought she'd drive him crazy but they actually balance each other out. It's cute really.

"You look beautiful." I hear Jasper whisper to Alice.

I'm greeted with a "What took you so long? You look the same as you always do." from my amazing lover.

I decide not to make a problem out of it though. Like I said, it's the first night in god knows how long that we've all been out together and I want to enjoy it without any problems.

"Sorry." I reply giving his arm a squeeze. "Let's get going aye?"

He looks towards Alice and Jasper who are having one of their moments, gives a slight shudder and replies "I'll go get the Rover."

I nod and look over to my brother and best friend. It never failed to amaze me how wrapped up in each other they could become.

"We going Rose?" Jasper asks, finally drawing his eyes away from Alice.

"He's just gone to the get the car."

Jasper smiles and wraps his arm around Alice's shoulder. "We'll wait outside for him shall we?"

The car eventually pulls out of the garage and off we head towards London. We're heading towards Kingston which is considered one of the best areas in London for a night out in the clubs. That's exactly what I need tonight. As long as Al and Jazz don't become to lovey dovey. I think I'll be trying to get her on the dance floor as much as possible.

Once we pull up outside the club, my other half hands his keys over the valet and we head inside. I've taken to calling him my other half because I thought I needed a nickname and none of those cute ones really suited him.

The place is already packed but people are filling the dance floor allowing us to grab an empty booth.

"I'll get some drinks." Jasper says.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find the boys." My other half says. I nod and kiss him on the cheek as he slides out of the booth.

"Are you two ok?" Alice asks as soon as he leaves.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

Alice smirks at me. Her signature look.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't ask if you were ok. I know you're fine, we had that chat early. What we haven't talked about is you and him. Are you two ok?"

I laugh. "We're ok. He's busy at work a lot y'know? Sometimes, I've gone to bed by the time he's back. That kinda sucks but otherwise, we're ok."

Alice nods, clearly happy with my answer.

"I don't think I need to ask about you and Jazz."

A dreamy look comes across her face and she shakes her head. We're interrupted by Jasper returning with drinks and I'm silently happy he didn't come back a few seconds earlier. I know when I first started dating my other half, Jazz wasn't too happy. He just didn't really take a like to him. Jasper is normally pretty good at reading people. I cant really explain it but he always seems to be right about how people are feeling or how they generally are as a person. I think he has come around to him though. I hope he has.

An hour later and it's still just the three of us at our table. Although we've had a massive catch up and it's been absolutely lovely, I'm starting to wonder how long it can take you to find your friends.

"I'm gonna go look for him." I tell Alice and Jazz who both smile, nod and then turn towards each other. Lovely.

Looking around, I can't see him anywhere. Four of his friends have supposedly come down from Manchester for the weekend and were hoping to meet him here. I hope he has found them and isn't just… no, my thoughts are not going down that route. I look towards the bar and in the corner, where it's a lot darker than the rest of the club, I think I catch a glimpse of his hair. Heading in that direction, one of his friends points me out and he turns towards me.

"Baby!" He calls. I'm only Baby when he's drunk. I notice the vodka bottle in one of his friends hands and realise that he is indeed drunk.

I smile though and play along with his game.

"Where have you been? I've missed you."

He smiles at me and pulls me to stand in front of him. "See guys, didn't I tell you she was a looker?"

I continue to keep smiling as his friends all give me a once over with their eyes. I wish he'd say something but I guess he's just trying to show me off. That isn't a complete bad thing right?

"So Rosalie," His first friend asks. "how is our mate here treating you?"

I try to play it cool. "Oh y'know he's ok." I laugh and try to snuggle into my other half's arm. He doesn't look pleased with my answer though. I try to recover. "Obviously I'm kidding. He's lovely." This pleases him more and allows me to get closer to his side.

"Why don't we show them just how lovely you think I am?" He says. He moves around to stand back behind me and I can feel his breath on my neck as he moves my hair away with his nose. I shiver runs down my spine and its definitely not from excitement or anticipation. The tone of his voice has me worried.

"Not right now aye?" I try to move away from him but his hands grab my waist and his told on me is so tight I cant move.

His friends chuckle.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a while." One of his friends suggests.

The hold around my waist becomes tighter and is starting to become painful.

My other half nods and says "I'll meet you guys later" before turning me towards him. He waits until they are out of earshot before he starts.

"What was that?"

"I don't know what you mean." I reply innocently, although I can guess what he is annoyed about.

"Don't act dumb with my sunshine. You've embarrassed me in front of my friends."

I don't know what to reply.

He takes a step closer to me and as I can see the anger in his eyes I take a step back. He's only lost his temper twice in front of me but that was enough. I know now not to get on the wrong side of him. As he steps even closer towards me and I continue to step backwards I feel my back hit the wall and realise he pretty much has me cornered. It's a lot darker in this part of the club and I don't think anyone has a chance of seeing us. Part of me is glad that no one will witness our argument that I know is about to happen but another part of me wishes Jazz would look over to come and help me.

"Do you know what I do to girls that embarrass me?" He continues.

"Why don't we go back over to the other two and we can talk about this later?" I suggest hopefully.

A smirk comes across his face and it isn't an attractive one.

"I don't think so baby. If you wont put out for me in front of my friends, maybe you'll do it here where no one else can see us."

His hands move from my waist and he grabs both my wrists together in one of his hands. He then holds these above my head as the other hand starts to explore my curves. I'm being pinned to the wall by his weight and by this point I'm seriously worried about what is going to happen here. He starts to attack my neck with kisses but they're not the loving kisses you'd expect from a lover. They're aggressive and I can feel his annoyance is every one of them. As the starts to move his kisses along my collar bone, his hand on my curves become more aggressive too.

"Please, lets just go." I wimper. I'm beyond scared now and just want to get away.

"I don't think so honey. It hasn't been the same between us for a while now and I think someone needs to be taught a lesson, don't you?"

As he moves into to kiss my lips I decide I've had enough. With everything I can I try to push him away. I barely manage to move him. That smirk comes across his face again as he laughs.

"Oh, so we're playing it that way are we?"

He pushes me back and my head hits the wall with a thump. I'm in too much pain from the bang that it takes me a good few seconds to realise he is trying to grind himself against me. He's going further with this than I thought he would and I really just want to get away from him. I knew he'd changed in the last few months but I didn't realise this was the new him.

"Come on baby, you know you love this really."

'I don't. I really, really don't.' I think.

Before I can do anything though, he's grabbing my hands again and is pinning them above me. I try to wiggle my way out but again he has pinned me to the wall.

A shadow starts to loom over me and I assume that he has stepped closer to me if that is even possible. It isn't until I hear someone clear their throat that I realise we are no longer alone. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone in my life. I can't make out at the moment who it is but I honestly don't care.

"I don't think that's a very nice way to be treating a lady is it." A voice says and it sounds like music to my ears.

"Oh yeah? And what's it gotta do with you?" My once other half (believe me, he wont be after this) replies.

"Well," the voice answers "I just think maybe you should let her go."

"And I think," the guy I would be calling my ex from now on says "that you need to mind your own business."

Dropping my wrists and spinning around he pushes my saviour in the chest. Since he had let go of me I am able to scurry out of the way free. It is at this point that Jasper looks across and notices a group of people starting to crowd us. Nice timing bro.

My saviour shoves my ex back and I quickly move out of the way so that I'm not pinned against the wall this time from him falling on me.

"Why don't you just back off, leave the girl alone… or just leave in general?" My saviour asks.

"Look matey. Someone needs to shut you up!"

"Try me."

And with that I see an arm swing forward and they have started fighting. Punches are flying everywhere and they continue to shout at each other yet I can't make out what they are saying at this point. Jasper arrives next to me and pulls me into his arms. After checking I am ok, he passes me over to Alice and tries to get in the middle of the fight that has now drawn a massive crowd.

"Royce, what are you doing?" He yells. It is at that moment someone's fist swings round and clocks Jasper right in the chin. He falls backwards and knocks a chair flying.

"Emmett!" I hear a man yell, jumping in the middle of fight and being more successful than Jasper. The guy who has just arrived elbows Royce in the face, who then goes on to full backwards next to Jasper and somehow manages to knock himself out. Believe me, I am not complaining. The sooner I get away from here the better. I will just have to change my number. And move possibly. Small price to pay really.

"Emmett, what the hell is going on here?" A girl yells in my saviours face. He has his back to me and I still haven't been able to see what he looks like.

"All of you, OUT!" A guy that I assume is security yells at us. I move quickly not wanting to get caught up in any more trouble. I can hear Jasper reassuring Alice he is fine whilst my saviour tries to explain his behaviour to the couple that have come to his rescue.

Once outside Jasper turns to me and says "Me and Alice are going to get your car. You thank this guy then we'll come back and get you." And with that they take off.

I turn towards where my saviour has gone and there stands the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life.

"Erm, hey." He smiles at me.

I don't know what to do. He's too pretty for his own good. I'm never ever speechless. This may be a first.

"Thank you." I blurt out.

He laughs to himself and smiles again. "You're very welcome."

We stand in silence for a few seconds, never of us knowing what to say.

"I never did get your name." He says.

"Rosalie…" I reply, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Does a number come with that name, Rosalie?"

I smirk. He's cheeky. I like it.

"That depends."

"On what?" He asks. He sounds hopeful.

"On whether I can find out your name without having to have it screamed in my ear."

He smirks and replies, "I'm hoping that won't be the last time you hear my name being screamed."

Ok. So he's really cheeky. A little too cheeky for his own good. But I definitely still like it. A massive grin has stretched across his face and I cant help but smile back at him.

"My name is Emmett ma'am." A wink is added on the end of this statement.

"Well, Emmett," I roll his name around my tongue and I realise that it feels good to be saying it. "I really am grateful. I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't stepped in."

"Yes, well, a man should know how to treat a beautiful woman right when he has one."

God, he's laying it on think. But for once, I don't mind. Before Royce I was used to guys making passes at me. They were always so over the top though. Royce got kind of boring though. A complete opposite to the guys before him. Emmett seems to be a nice balance of the both.

I see Jasper start to pull my car around the corner.

Running my hand through my hair and hoping I still look half decent I say "Ring me sometime. I'd really like to thank you properly."

His smile is sweeter this time. "You really are welcome y'know. I'm just glad you're ok. And hopefully well rid of that jerk."

"Hopefully." I agree nodding my head.

Emmett waits for a few seconds before he answers me. He continues to smile at me and then says "Goodbye Rosalie."

As he turns away and walks back towards the couple he was with earlier, I realise I haven't given him my number. He's far enough away that I have to shout.

"Emmett!"

He turns back to look at me, the smirk playing across his face again. This smirk isn't anything like Royce's smirk. This smirk is sexy. This smirk…

Emmett finally reaches me again. He takes the card from my hand, looks at the number and leans in towards me.

As his mouth reaches my ear he whispers "Told you you'd be screaming my name again."

And with that he places a sweet kiss on my cheek, gives me a quick wink and jogs back towards his friends.

All I can do is stare at his back as he moves away from me and think to myself 'I think I just found my real other half'.


End file.
